


You Can Never Be Ready

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sandreas, Sleeping Together, blowjob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Samu Haber, Coach bei The Voice of Germany und seit einiger Zeit unsterblich verliebt. Und das unbedingt in Andreas Bourani, von dem niemand genau weiß, was er will. Werden die beiden glücklich? Samu/Andreas //slash// lemon





	

Samu erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er Andreas kennengelernt hatte, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es fühlte sich an als hätte sich auf einen Schlag sein ganzes Leben verändert, dabei hatte er nur jemand neues kennengelernt. Aber was für ein jemand das war.  
Es war kurz vor Beginn der Show gewesen. Samu hatte den ihm unbekannten Juroren besser kennenlernen wollen und hatte ihn deshalb eingeladen, sich in einer Berliner Kneipe zu treffen.  
Der andere Mann war an jenem Tag ziemlich erschöpft gewesen. Er lebe ja auch nicht in Berlin und habe deshalb eine lange Fahrt hinter sich. Doch im Laufe des Abends war er wieder aufgeblüht und hatte sich nach und nach sichtlich entspannt. Für den Finnen war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen.   
Bei Andreas war er sich nicht so sicher. Allgemein war er so unsicher in der Nähe des Jüngeren, dass es ihn rasend machte. Er war so frustriert. Aber er traute sich auch nicht, dem anderen seine Gefühle zu gestehen, aus Angst, er würde zurückgewiesen werden. Er konnte einfach nicht gewiss sein, ob Andreas überhaupt auf Männer stand. Ob er in ihn verliebt war.   
Und dann hatte er ihn vor laufender Kamera geküsst und mit ihm getanzt. Der Mann war einfach so verwirrend. Samu wusste nicht, ob diese paar Zwischenfälle als kumpelhafte Liebeleien zwischen zwei Männern abgetan werden konnten oder ob der andere tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfand.  
Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie sogar im gleichen Hotel wohnten und hatten sich häufig gegenseitig in ihren Suites besucht.  
Heute waren sie nach den Dreharbeiten zusammen zu ihrem Hotel gefahren, schließlich sparte das Geld für das Taxi und außerdem war es besser für die Umwelt.  
Dann, gerade als sie sich auf den Weg auf ihre Zimmer gemacht hatten, waren sie zur Rezeption gerufen worden.  
Dort hatte man ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Andreas Zimmer von jemand anderem gebucht worden war. Jemandem, der mehr Geld als prosieben bezahlte. Und da das gesamte Hotel ausgebucht war, hatte man kein Ersatzzimmer für Andreas.  
Daraufhin war der deutsche Sänger ziemlich wütend geworden, aber Samu konnte ihn beruhigen, bevor er jemandem allzu doll vor den Kopf stieß.  
Andreas nahm seine Sachen, die glücklicherweise schon runter gebracht worden waren und zog den Finnen zur Seite.  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Es ist verdammt schwer, jetzt noch ein Hotel zu finden...“ verzweifelt fuhr er sich über den Kopf. Da kam dem älteren Mann ein Geistesblitz. „You can bleiben bei mir for now.“ schlug er vor. Die Augen des anderen leuchteten glücklich und er umarmte den anderen freudig. „Danke, danke, danke.“ meinte Andreas überschwänglich und gab Samu einen Kuss auf die Wange. Samus Herzschlag setzte kurz aus und kehrte dann doppelt so schnell wieder zurück. Es pochte bis in seine Ohren und er war sicher, dass der andere es hören konnte. Zu allem Überfluss nahm sein Co-Juror ihn dann noch bei der Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger und führte sie zu Samus Suite.  
Als sie in dem luxuriös gestalteten, großen Raum ankamen, stellte Andreas seine Sachen neben der Coach ab. „Hast du noch Extrabettwäsche oder so? Dann kann ich es mir hier auf dem Sofa richtig gemütlich machen.“ erkundigte sich der Coach. Als Samu realisierte, was er damit vorschlug, schüttelte er hastig den Kopf. „No, in no way schlafst du on die Sofa.“ „Und wo soll ich sonst schlafen, du Schlauberger? In deinem Bett vielleicht und du nimmst dann das Sofa?“ wollte Andreas skeptisch wissen. „Nein, das geht auf keinen Fall. Außer...“   
„Außer what...?“ hakte Samu neugierig und gespannt nach. Andreas seufzte. „Hm, das willst du doch eh nicht.“ stellte er traurig fest. Der Finne war empört. „Just say it, ick beisse nickt.“ Den letzten Satz beendete er mit einem verführerischen Zwinkern.   
Darauf holte der andere tief Luft. „Naja, die einzig andere Möglichkeit ist, dass wir zusammen schlafen. Äh also in einem Bett meine ich.“ begann er nervös. Dann gewann er auf einmal an Selbstvertrauen und trat näher an Samu heran, flüsterte diesem ins Ohr: „Oder möchtest du dein großes, gemütliches Bett mit genug Platz für zwei etwa nur für dich alleine haben?“   
Dem blonden Juror lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er sich würde beherrschen können, wenn Andreas im Bett neben ihm lag, so nah und doch so fern, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Erneut schüttelte er seinen Kopf, diesmal jedoch um die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Andreas sah ihn fragend an. „Alles gut?“ Er nickte nur und folgte dem anderen in sein beziehungsweise ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Von der Stube aus ging ein kleiner Flur ab, der von Bildern in imposanten Rahmen gesäumt wurde. Zwischen zwei der Malereien ging eine weitere Tür in das Badezimmer ab.  
Am Ende des Flurs befand sich das Schlafzimmer. Freudig stürmte der deutsche Co-Juror in das letzte Zimmer und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Er seufzte. Anscheinend hatte Andreas einen wirklich anstrengenden Tag gehabt. So wie er sich da jetzt auf dem Bett räkelte sah er echt entspannt aus. Und ziemlich sexy. Dann tätschelte er die Stelle auf dem Bett neben sich und quengelte: „Samuuu, komm her. Ich bin so einsam ohne dich.“ Der Finne musste schlucken. Klar, meinte der Deutsche diese Worte nicht ernst, aber war es zu viel zu hoffen, dass dem eines Tages vielleicht so sein könnte? Was machte er sich vor, bevor das geschehen würde, würde Donald Trump Präsident der USA werden.  
So lagen sie bis nach dem Sonnenuntergang, den sie durch die großen Fenster beobachten konnten, da und unterhielten sich. Irgendwann hatte Andreas Samu in den Arm genommen, wobei die Schmetterlinge in dessen Bauch verrückt spielten.  
Später dann lagen sie Rücken an Rücken im Bett und Samu hörte den anderen Coach gleichmäßig ein- und ausatmen. Andreas war ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen, aber den Blonden beschäftigten seine Gedanken zu sehr. Konnte er sich etwas darauf einbilden, dass Andreas freiwillig mit ihm ein Bett teilte? Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als dieser sich im Schlaf näher an ihn presste.   
Es wäre so einfach, jetzt seinen Arm um ihn zu legen, am nächsten Morgen könnte er immer noch so tun, als wäre das im Schlaf passiert. Vorsichtig hob er also seinen Arm und senkte ihn ganz langsam wieder auf den stillen Körper neben ihm herab. Haut auf Haut berührte sich und plötzlich wurde Samu herumgewirbelt und ein anderer Körper saß auf dem seinen, presste ihn in die Matratze. „A... Andreas...was...“ stotterte Samu völlig perplex. „Wusste ich´s doch.“ triumphierte der Jüngere. Der finnische Juror war zu diesem Zeitpunkt komplett verwirrt. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Da musste der andere Mann lachen. „Na dass du auf mich stehst, Dummerchen.“ Darauf lief er rot an. Gerade als er den Mund öffnete um irgendetwas, egal was, zu entgegnen, senkten sich die Lippen des Deutschen herab und verschlossen die seinen. Jeder Protest war vergessen, Samus herz fühlte sich an, als würde es explodieren, als der andere Mann so bestimmerisch den Ton vorgab.  
Langsam glitten Andreas Lippen und somit seine Zunge weiter nach unten. Samu lehnte sich der süßen Berührung von dessen Lippen entgegen. Er erbebte unter jeder weiteren Liebkosung und fühlte sich den Gestirnen zum Greifen nah. Zuerst saugte der deutsche Sänger an Samus Hals und knabberte kurz an der empfindlichen Stelle, was Samu Sterne sehen ließ. Dann kreiste Andreas mit seiner Zunge liebevoll um die bereits steifen Nippel des Finnen, bevor er in einer Spur weiter nach unten leckte und seine Zunge kurz in den Bauchnabel des anderen dippte.   
Kurzerhand zog er Samus Hose aus und entfernte auch seine Unterwäsche. Voller Vorfreude sprang ihm die Erektion des Finnen entgegen und als er diese in die Hand nahm, musste Samu sich ganz schön zusammenreißen, nicht lauthals loszustöhnen. Nach einer Weile, in der Andreas die Länge des anderen eifrig massiert hatte, leckte er sie einmal komplett ab und Samu konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er musste einfach stöhnen, weshalb der andere zu ihm aufguckte, ihn anlächelte und sein Glied dann ganz in den Mund nahm. Samus Hände verkrampften sich in den Bettlaken. Er war kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, aber eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass dieses Lustspiel jemals endete.   
Nachdem Andreas jedoch einige Zeit sein Glied auf- und abgeleckt hatte, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten und kam in dem Mund des Jüngeren.  
Dieser schluckte alles ohne zu zögern und kuschelte sich danach wieder an seinen Liebhaber. Jetzt konnte auch Samu einschlafen und er stellte ganz ohne Scham fest, dass er sich auf die nächsten Tage, in denen sie ein Zimmer teilten, freute.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie hat es euch gefallen? Lasst mir ruhig Feedback da, ich beiße nicht. ;) Heute Abend schön alle TVOG gucken xD.  
> P.S. Ich habe ja irgendwie Lust, mal eine Supernatural!AU über die beiden zu schreiben. Mit Vampiren oder so... was haltet ihr davon?


End file.
